A Guy With A Boomerang
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: A collection of Sokka drabbles, most written for a Livejournal community. [SokkaxYue, SokkaxSuki]
1. Under the Moonlight

Title: Under the Moonlight  
Author: ferretgirl1124  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Past SokkaxYue, SokkaxSuki, implied Katara in het relationship  
Summary: The love was over in the blink of an eye, but it lasted forever in his memory.

A/N: Just a strange little drabble...Dunno where it came from, or if it's any good, but I'm glad I finally saw the episodes with Yue. Enjoy if you can, flame if you must.

* * *

She had been his first love. It had been a shallow love, yes, a teenage love mixed with infatuation through and through, but it had been love. Of course, looking back on it now it seemed to him that the shallowness made sense. After all, he hadn't loved a girl, per se, but a shy, beautiful shell that had been created only to house an emergency spirit. She had been, in the plainest of terms, a back up plan for the physical incarnation of the moon.

Yet he had loved her, and because of this he sometimes felt that he was cursed. After all, to fall in love with the moon was to fall for all the distance and coldness that any relationship dreads. Sometimes, also, he hated Katara, for pulling strength from the moon, for needing it so much that Yue had to die. Of course, that never lasted long; it wasn't just Katara, after all, it was all water benders, all existence that depended on the sun's mirror so vitally.

So he forced himself to accept and forgive the worlds need for her, and he tried to move on, finding solace only in his friends, and in Suki.

And then, things change. As he grew, and matured, Yue's memory began to fade, and Suki began to pervade his thoughts, his feelings turning from crush to true love. Of course, when he confessed she laughed at him and shook her head, telling him that he was a fool if he believed she could love a boy like him.

However, this did not deter him. He had lost one love, and was determined to not lose another. So, he grew, and waited, and confessed again, asking her to love the man he was now, since she could not love the boy he had been. To his surprise, her expression had softened infinitesimally, and she had caught one of his hands in both of her own, then preceded to tell him that she had always loved the man she knew he would be.

From there, it was just a matter of following the classic steps to a well known dance; they courted, kissed, and finally, in the safety of their marriage bed, conceived. And sometimes, as his children basked in the light of his first love, cooing at their cousin's water bending skills, he remembered Yue's last words to him, and smiled. She was always watching over him, and he knew in his heart of hearts that she was proud of him and what he had become, and he was glad that his children were blessed with a constant and loving guardian like the shining moon.


	2. Watchful Eye

**Title:** Watchful Eye  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** SokkaxYue, implied SokkaxSuki  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** Angst, comma abuse  
** Disclaimer:** Not mine, which is odd since I abuse them less then thier owners do.  
Word Count: 219  
** Summary: **Just because it was necessary didn't mean it was easy.

**A/N: **Okay, another quick drabble 'cause I can't resist YuexSokka angst. ; Unbeta'd, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Oh, and be warned...the commas abound. Written for sokkascrew on LJ.

* * *

Yue had been stunning, her unusual hair color making her stand out even among the snow. Her sweet demeanor, her gentle encouraging smile that appeared no matter how outrageous his claim was…those things had all made her special. 

He would have been happy if that was all she had to make her special. She had had more then enough to keep him happy and interested, and he would have done anything for her. But no, she had to be a spirit, an incarnation of the moon no less, and that had doomed her.

Crying over her grave had felt like betraying Katara in some small way. Their tribes, and the balance of the world, had depended on the beautiful princess's sacrifice, but at that moment he would have traded all the water bending in the world for one more smile, one more kiss.

So, because it was better then actually considering that trade, he cried, thanked, and cursed the moon in turn, for giving her what little life she had experienced, and for taking it away.

And as the years passed, and his children flourished and grew under that same moon, he rejoiced, for years had given him new views, and he knew that his first love would always be a silent and loving guardian for those still living.


	3. Boomerang of Fate

**Title:** Boomerang of Fate  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** Mild Ironic Violence  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, which is odd since I abuse them less then thier owners do.  
**Word Count:** 140  
**Summary:** Sokka didn't know what he hated more; fate, or the woman that predicted it.

**A/N:** Just a quick Sokka drabble, written for sokkascrew on LJ.

* * *

Sokka was in a world of hurt. After another fight with Katara over the condition of his socks (it was her fault she couldn't darn to save her life, and did she really expect him not to say anything as they fell apart around his ankles?) he had thrown his boomerang into the forest in frustration. Unfortunately, while it did always come back, it rarely came back the way he expected. 

Now, he lay, his head cushioned in Katara's lap as she treated the wound on his forehead, and reflected how cruel fate was. Not only had even his faithful boomerang betrayed him, and left him at the mercy of the cruel girl he was forced to call his sister, as well as her wretched trade of chores for cures, but it had once again proved the fortune teller right.


End file.
